The invention relates to a process for the production of multi-layer coatings from a thin primer surfacer substitute layer, a base coat layer and a clear top coat layer.
Modem automotive coatings comprise mostly an electrodeposition coat primer, a primer surfacer layer and a color- and/or special effect-imparting base coat/clear coat top coating.
Processes are known, for example, from WO 96/13537 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,343 in which the primer surfacer layer normally to be applied in a relatively high layer thickness is replaced by so-called primer surfacer substitute layers which may be applied in dry layer thicknesses of, for example, only 10 xcexcm to 25 xcexcm.
WO 00/71596 discloses clear coats which contain a combination of anti-sag urea compounds and silica. The urea compound content is given therein as 0.1 to 5 wt-%, preferably 0.2 to 2.5 wt-%, most preferably 0.6 to 1.8 wt-%, and the silica content is given as 0.1 to 10 wt-%, preferably 0.2 to 2.5 wt-%, most preferably 0.6 to 2.0 wt-%, in each case based on the total solids content.
There is a desire to find an improved process for the production of multi-layer coatings from a thin primer surfacer substitute layer, base coat layer and clear coat layer. It should be possible, with the process, to apply a perfectly satisfactory clear coat layer in terms of its optical surface quality from a clear coat with good sagging resistance and at the same time a low clear coat wetting limit.
Surprisingly, this can be achieved when, in such a process for the production of the clear coat layer, a clear coat is used having a very low content of at least one anti-sag urea compound and along with a very low content of highly dispersed silica.
The invention relates to a process for the production of multi-layer coatings in which a substrate is provided with a 10 xcexcm to 25 xcexcm thick primer surfacer substitute layer, a base coat layer determining the color shade of the multi-layer coating is applied without baking or after baking the primer surfacer substitute layer, and a clear coat layer is applied thereto and cured, wherein a solvent-containing clear coat containing from 0.1 to 0.3 wt-% of at least one anti-sag urea compound and 0.1 to 0.4 wt-% of highly dispersed silica, in each case based on the clear coat solids, is used to prepare the clear coat layer.
The substrates coated with multi-layer coatings in the process according to the invention are preferably metal substrates, particularly automotive bodies or parts thereof that usually have a baked electrodeposition coat primer layer.
The primer surfacer substitute layer is applied to these substrates by spraying to form a dry layer having a thickness from 10 xcexcm to 25 xcexcm, preferably 15 xcexcm to 23 xcexcm. It may be overcoated in the unbaked state with the base coat layer but it is preferably baked initially at temperatures from, for example, 120xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C.
In order to prepare the primer surfacer substitute layer, conventional waterborne or solvent-based coating agents may be used, for example, conventional primer surfacers known to the skilled person, or, in particular, coating agents conventionally used for this purpose and likewise known to the skilled person. Examples include the coating agents disclosed in WO 96/13537. In particular, the primer surfacer substitute layer may also be applied, for example, in the form of a first base coat layer, from a coating agent that may be produced from the actual base coat determining the color shade of the multi-layer coating, by adding suitable components, for example, a filler paste or a binder, as known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,655 or 5,976,343.
A base coat layer determining the color shade of the multi-layer coating is applied by spraying to the substrate provided with the baked or unbaked primer surfacer substitute layer. This base coat layer is a conventional color-and/or special effect-imparting waterborne or solvent-based base coat known to the skilled person and applied in a dry layer thickness dependent on the color shade, for example, from 8 xcexcm to 30 xcexcm.
The base coat layer may be baked before the subsequent application of the clear coat, but the clear coat is applied to the base coat layer preferably by the known wet-in-wet method, for example, after a brief flash-off phase for the base coat, e.g. at 20xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. The clear coat is applied by spraying in a dry layer thickness from, generally, 30 xcexcm to 50 xcexcm and optionally flashed off briefly. The substrate is then brought to the curing process, particularly a baking process in which the clear coat layer is baked together with the base coat layer at elevated temperatures, for example, from 80xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C.
The clear coats used in the process according to the invention are liquid clear coats based on organic solvents. They contain, as constituents forming the resin solids, one or more conventional binders, optionally in addition one or more reactive thinners (compounds that are chemically incorporated in the clear coat film during curing) and, if the binders are not self-cross-linking, one or more cross-linking agents.
The clear coat cross-linking system that constitutes the resin solids may be a cross-linking system for clear coats that can be cured by free-radical polymerization and/or preferably by addition and/or condensation reactions, of the kind that may be used in the production of base coat/clear coat two-layer coatings. Thus, the clear coats may be cured by actinic radiation and/or by heating.
The clear coats are preferably externally cross-linking systems with a stoichiometric ratio adjusted to the desired degree of cross-linking of, generally, 50 to 90 wt-% binders, 0 to 20 wt-% reactive thinners and 10 to 50 wt-% cross-linking agents, the sum being 100 wt-%.
Neither the binders nor the reactive thinners are subject to any restriction, in principle. Examples of suitable film-forming binders include polyester, polyurethane and/or (meth)acrylic copolymer resins. There is no restriction on the choice of cross-linking agents, it depends on the functionality of the binders, i.e. the cross-linking agents are selected such that they have a reactive functionality that complements the functionality of the binders.
Clear coats containing cross-linking systems capable of free-radical polymerization are clear coats that cure by thermal and/or photochemical means.
Apart from thermal radical initiators and/or photoinitiators, they contain binders having olefinically unsaturated groups capable of free-radical polymerization and optionally, further components capable of free-radical copolymerization. Examples include polymers or oligomers with olefinic double bonds capable of free-radical polymerization, particularly (meth)acryloyl groups, such as, (meth)acrylic-functional (meth)acrylic copolymers, epoxy resin (meth)acrylates, polyester (meth)acrylates, polyurethane (meth)acrylates, unsaturated polyesters or unsaturated polyurethanes, for example, with number-average molecular masses in the range from 500 to 10,000.
Examples of reactive thinners include (meth)acrylic acid and esters thereof, maleic acid and half esters thereof, vinyl esters, vinyl ethers, ethylene and propylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, butane diol di(meth)acrylate, vinyl (meth)acrylate, allyl (meth)acrylate, glycerol tri-, di- and mono(meth)acrylate, trimethylol propane tri-, di- and mono(meth)acrylate, styrene, vinyltoluene, divinylbenzene, pentaerythritol tri- and tetra(meth)acrylate, di- and tripropylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, and hexane diol di(meth)acrylate.
Examples of addition reactions suitable for cross-linking clear coat cross-linking systems that can be cured by addition reactions include the addition of an epoxy group to a carboxyl group, a hydroxyl and/or an amino group to an isocyanate group, an amino group and/or CH-acidic group to an alpha,beta-unsaturated carbonyl group, particularly (meth)acryloyl group, and the addition of an amino group to an epoxy group.
Examples of condensation reactions suitable for cross-linking clear coat cross-linking systems that can be cured by condensation reactions include the reaction of an hydroxyl and/or an amino group with a blocked isocyanate group, a hydroxyl group with an N-methylol group, an hydroxyl group with an N-methylol ether group, a hydroxyl group with an ester group with transesterification, a hydroxyl group with a carbamate group with transurethanisation, and the reaction of a carbamate group with a N-methylol ether group.
The clear coats that can be cured by free-radical polymerization and/or preferably, by addition and/or condensation reactions are one- or multi-component clear coats.
The clear coats are preferably externally cross-linking one- or more preferably, two-component clear coats based on hydroxy-functional binders in each case. For example, they contain hydroxy-functional (meth)acrylic copolymers, polyester resins and/or polyurethane resins and optionally, in addition hydroxy-functional reactive thinners and at least one component cross-linking with the hydroxyl groups of the binders, such as tris(alkoxycarbonylamino)triazines, aminoplastic resins, particularly, melamine resins, and/or blocked polyisocyanates or, in the case of two-component clear coats, free polyisocyanate cross-linking agents.
The hydroxy-functional binders preferably have a number-average molecular mass from 500 to 10,000 and an hydroxyl value from 30 to 450 mg KOH/g.
Examples include conventional hydroxy-functional polyester or polyurethane resins with a number-average molecular mass from 500 to 5,000, preferably, from 1,000 to 3,000 and hydroxyl values from 30 to 450 mg KOH/g, preferably, 50 to 280 mg KOH/g and hydroxy-functional (meth)acrylic copolymer resins with a number-average molecular mass from 1,000 to 10,000 and hydroxyl values from 30 to 300 mg KOH/g, preferably, from 50 to 250 mg KOH/g. The (meth)acrylic copolymers may be produced, for example, in the presence of oligomeric or polymeric polyester and/or polyurethane resins, for example, those mentioned above.
Examples of hydroxy-functional reactive thinners include low molecular weight compounds having at least two hydroxyl groups per molecule and hydroxyl values in the range from 250 to 700 mg KOH/g. Oligomeric or polymeric polyols are suitable, such as, polyether polyols, oligoester polyols, polycarbonate polyols, polycaprolactone polyols and oligourethane polyols.
Examples of polyisocyanate cross-linking agents that may be used in the free or blocked form include (cyclo)aliphatic diisocyanates, such as, tetramethylene diisocyanate, hexane 1,6-diisocyanate, dodecane 1,12-diisocyanate, cyclohexane diisocyanate, isophorone diisocyanate, biscyclohexylmethane diisocyanate or mixtures thereof and polyisocyanates derived from such diisocyanates, for example, those containing heteroatoms in the radical which links the isocyanate groups. Examples thereof include polyisocyanates containing carbodiimide groups, allophanate groups, isocyanurate groups, uretidione groups, urethane groups and/or biuret groups.
Conventional paint polyisocyanate cross-linking agents, particularly, tris-(6-isocyanatohexyl)-biuret, isophorone diisocyanate or hexane diisocyanate isocyanurates are suitable.
Suitable blocking agents for the polyisocyanate cross-linking agents described above include the conventional, for example, CH-acidic, NH-, SH- or OH-functional blocking agents. Examples include acetyl acetone, acetoacetic acid alkyl ester, malonic acid dialkyl ester, aliphatic or cycloaliphatic alcohols, oximes, lactams, imidazoles, pyrazoles.
In the state suitable for application, the clear coats have a solids content, formed from the resin solids, the urea compounds and the highly dispersed silica and optionally, other non-volatile constituents, of 40 to 70 wt-%. They contain, as volatile constituents, organic solvents, such as, glycol ethers, such as, butyl glycol, butyl diglycol, dipropylene glycol dimethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether; glycol ether esters, such as, ethyl glycol acetate, butyl glycol acetate, butyl diglycol acetate, methoxypropyl acetate; esters such as butyl acetate, isobutyl acetate, amyl acetate; ketones, such as, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, diisobutyl ketone, cyclohexanone, isophorone; alcohols, such as, methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol; aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, xylene, Solvesso(copyright) 100 (mixture of aromatic hydrocarbons with a boiling range from 155xc2x0 C. to 185xc2x0 C.), Solvesso(copyright) 150 (mixture of aromatic hydrocarbons with a boiling range from 182xc2x0 C. to 202xc2x0 C.) and aliphatic hydrocarbons.
The urea compounds contained in the clear coats are addition products of diisocyanates and/or polyisocyanates derived therefrom and mono- and/or polyamines. The addition products may be defined as low molecular weight compounds that can be defined by a molecular formula or oligomeric or polymeric addition products. Urea compounds used are preferably addition products of diisocyanates, preferably, aliphatic or cycloaliphatic diisocyanates, particularly, those having a symmetrical structure, and primary amines, preferably, primary monoamines.
They are preferably solid, particularly preferably, crystalline urea compounds having particle sizes of preferably 0.1 xcexcm to 20 xcexcm. The solid or crystalline urea compounds preferably have a high solidification or melting point, for example, above the baking temperature of the baking clear coats, particularly over 80xc2x0 C., for example, from 80xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C. A particularly preferred urea compound is the adduct formed from 1 mole of hexane 1,6-diisocyanate and 2 mole of benzylamine.
The urea compounds may be prepared in the usual way by addition of amines having primary and/or secondary amino groups to polyisocyanates. The preparation takes place, for example, at temperatures from 20xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., for example, without solvents, in bulk, preferably, in an inert solvent or, particularly preferably, in the presence of binder or cross-linking agent that is inert under the reaction conditions, for example, an inert binder or cross-linking agent solution. If the clear coat contains more than one binder or more than one cross-linking agent, the preparation may take place, for example, in one of said binders or in one of said cross-linking agents.
The addition of the urea compounds during the preparation of the clear coat takes place preferably in such a way that the urea compounds are mixed with the other clear coat constituents as a preparation, for example, as a dispersion in a solvent or, particularly preferably, as a dispersion in, e.g., a part of the liquid or dissolved binder or cross-linking agent.
Further details about the urea compounds that may be used in the clear coats, starting materials, processes and process parameters for the preparation of the urea compounds and the incorporation thereof in coating agents can be derived from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,311,622, 4,677,028 and 4,851,294, to which express but not exclusive reference is made here.
The highly dispersed silica contained in the clear coats is silica known to the skilled person and produced synthetically, for example, pyrogenic silica or silica produced by precipitation. The highly dispersed silicas have large BET surfaces, for example, from 100 to 400, preferably 200 to 400 square meters/g. They are supplied by various producers in a wide variety of types. Pyrogenic silica is used in preference. It may be advantageous if the highly dispersed silica is rendered hydrophobic.
The highly dispersed silica is added during clear coat production preferably, as a silica paste that may be prepared by dispersing or grinding the highly dispersed silica in a constituent of the resin solids, particularly, in a part of the binder or cross-linking agent.
Moreover, the clear coats may contain conventional paint additives in amounts of, for example, up to 5 wt-%, based on the total coating agent, e.g. transparent pigments or fillers, levelling agents, dyes, light protecting agents, antioxidants, polymer microparticles, such as, microgels and/or formaldehyde-releasing substances.
The examples below serve to explain the process according to the invention and show that the process according to the invention makes it possible to produce multi-layer coatings from thin primer surfacer subsitute layer, base coat layer and clear coat layer, wherein it is possible to obtain a perfectly satisfactory clear coat layer in terms of optical surface quality and wherein the clear coat layer may be applied from a clear coat coating agent with high sag resistance and at the same time a low clear coat wetting limit.